A Little Bit of History
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Tilly sits all the exhibits down and asks them to explain their historical backstories. All facts are historically accurate (except for Ahkmenrah's, because he doesn't really have a historical counterpart.) Feel free to double-check any fact you think is wrong. Just a fun little story with a little history. :) No /, R&R, post third movie, canon-based history.


I love history, and I decided it might be both cute and fun to address the historical pasts and histories of the exhibits. Everything is factual and double-checked. The only stories that are edited are Ahkmenrah's (because he does not have a historical counterpart) and Lancelot's (because he is technically considered a legend along with King Arthur and the lot.) All history is factual and reflects the figure each character was based off of: Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Jedediah Strong Smith, Gaius Octavius Caesar, and Attila the Hun. Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tilly looked around her at the gathered exhibits at the round wooden table in the break room. She was in the arguable center, with Lancelot to her left, and Ahkmenrah to her right. Going around the table from Ahkmenrah was Attila, then Teddy, then lastly, Sacagawea. Sitting perched on Teddys folded arms were the "boyz", Jed and Octavius, who the new night guard had began to refer to in a more pop-rock sort of way. It made her sound cool, and neither of the miniature leaders seemed to mind it.

Each exhibit had a different expression on their face as they sat and waited for their guardian to speak. Lancelot looked bored, as he did most of the time, and was fiddling with the paper-filled British night guard hat on the table in front of him. Ahkmenrah seemed rather excited, much different from the frightened, anxious demeanor he normally had- he was watching the knight play with the hat. Attila appeared to be almost annoyed, as if the fact that he was sitting around instead of doing his own thing was an inconvenience for him. Everyone could tell he was annoyed by the way he tapped his finger on the table. Teddy looked to be quite happy to be where he was; it was no secret that he enjoyed being around his museum family. He had grown rather fond and protective of all the exhibits in the museum, which was evident by the way he kept a hand begin the miniatures, to keep them from falling off his arm. Sacagawea, too, was smiling, happy to be near her lover Teddy and around their family. She was looking at Ahkmenrah, a relieved look on her face that seemed to reflect a sort of happiness about how calm he was. And the "boyz" had their own expressions, too. Jed was looking kind of bored, but not as bored as the knight- more, he had pent-up energy he had been hoping to dispense riding in his car that night. It was his favorite thing to do, afterall. Lastly, Octavius, who was making quiet conversation with his friend, mostly talking about where they would take the toy car after this meeting was over. They loved that thing- mainly because Tilly had gotten them a new one recently as a sort of "peace offering"- she had gotten gifts for all the exhibits.

Now that she had gained their trust, it was time to learn a bit more about them. And she had just the way to do it.

"Alright, are you all settled? Or do I have to wait for you all to stop talking?"

The exhibits all glanced up at her, the two miniatures quickly shutting their mouths. Tilly was a nice lady, but she could be just a tad bit...bossy, at times. And Jed, being temperamental and all, was not above snapping back at times. Which was exactly what he opened his mouth to do, before clamping it shut when Octavius elbowed him sharply and gave him a warning glare.

Tilly saw this and smirked a little. She had learned that most of the interactions between the two miniature leaders involved Jed about to to do something stupid and Octavius jumping in to stop him. And challenging her in a battle of the attitudes was definitely a stupid move.

"Right, thank you. Okay, so, as you all know, I'm the new night guard, and I...honestly know jack-squat about history."

Ahkmenrah frowned. "You know nothing about history, and yet, you are a guardian?"

Tilly shrugged. "I joined for an easy pound! She said defensively. "I didn't expect to be dealing with a bunch of walking, talking dudes."

Octavius could not help but frown, a confused look etched across his face. "How does one work for a...pound? Do you gain weight from working?"

Sacagawea sucked in a breath, and Lance looked up with a wince. Tilly glared down at the little Roman, who quickly realized his mistake.

"Oh, I…sorry, I did not mean…" He spluttered his words awkwardly. "I was not calling you...I did not mean to imply...you are not that bad looking, miss, I did not mean…you are not at all...uhm...made of many pounds, I-"

"Ockie," Jed breathed through clenched teeth. "I'd stop talkin' if I was you."

"Yes, that would be wise." Sacagawea echoed softly.

"I'd shut up now." Lance added in.

Ahkmenrah and Teddy nodded, and Attila gave a low whistle.

Octavius folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them sheepishly. He had only been wondering what she had meant by a pound…

"A pound," Tilly explained with a slightly bitter voice. "Is a unit of money. So it's a good thing, to have a lot of pounds...which I have, in more ways than one." She looked around at the exhibits and huffed. "What? I'm not ashamed of it. Keeps me warm in the winter."

Lance cleared his throat and indicated the hat on the table. "Tilly, might we return to your little game? There are things I wish to do tonight, if you do not mind."

"Please, take all the time you need." Ahkmenrah amended for his friend. "He has nothing better to do than harass the donkey-riding ladies in the Mesoamerica hall."

Teddy and Sacagawea gave the knight appalled looks, while the both the miniatures snickered.

"Probably goin' after the donkeys more than the ladies, eh?" Jed asked.

Both of them guffawed.

Lance glared at them and slammed his hand on the table, causing them both to fall silent. "Shut up, dwarves, or I will crush you with my thumb."

"Easy, Lance," Ahkmenrah sighed. "They are only poking fun."

The knight huffed and crossed his arms. Tilly took up the hat. Now was as good a time as any to continue.

"Aaaanywho, I've brought you all here to learn a bit more about your past lives. Larry's already filled me in about your personalities- which are easy to see-" She paused to glare and the miniatures, Jed shrugging and Octavius looking a little apologetic for the uproar he had helped to cause.

"That is truly a respectable cause," Teddy said honestly. "History is quite an important topic. But, couldn't you ask Lawrence for his input? He studies a lot before taking this post."

"I tried," Tilly muttered gruffly. "But that idiot forgot."

"Larry can be a forgetful person at times," Sacagawea said in her gentle voice. "But he has other redeeming qualities. Like his ability to listen."

"Which is what I am trying to learn," Tilly said quickly. "As I was saying, I need to learn your history, and I want to learn it from you. Research online can only get me so far."

For a moment, Sacagawea beamed. "I had an old friend many years ago who said that."

"Are you referring to Rebecca, my dear?" Teddy asked with a small smile.

Sacagawea nodded. "Yes, Rebecca. I still miss her. I wish she had not moved."

Tilly blinked. "Who's she?"

"She was once the museum's receptionist," Teddy explained. "She was the only person outside of Larry, Nicky, McPhee, and yourself, who knew about the Tablet."

"Oh. Will I need to worry about her coming back?"

"Most likely not. She moved on to California to publish the book she wrote about me." Sacagawea explained with a proud smile. "I was made into a book."

"My whole life was a legend," Lance said matter of factly.

"Regardless," Tilly set her paper-filled hat in the middle of the table. "I want to hear all about you. I've written down a bunch of questions in my hat. When you draw one, you'll answer it- you know, like you do- then the rest of you will answer it. Pretty simple, right? Oh, Teddy, you'll have to help the Boyz with their papers."

"Sounds easy enough. Surely, the two of you won't mind my help, will you, lads?" Teddy asked the two.

Both of them shook their heads, Octavius nodding gratefully up at the president.

Lance gave a laugh. "Finally, a whole night to talk about myself."

"Yes," Ahkmenrah sighed, more to himself than anyone else. "Like you do every other night."

"Minii tukhai yuu?" Attila asked with a concerned look on his face.

Ahkmenrah smiled and laid a hand on the giant Hun's arm. "Do not worry, I will translate for you."

This seemed to satisfy the Hun, who leaned back in his chair and nodded for the proceedings to begin.

"There ought'a be one more condition," Jed said before anyone else could speak. Everyone looked at him curiously, including Octavius. "Tilly's gotta answer too."

The exhibits nodded. Tilly shrugged

"Now," Tilly looked around her at the gathered exhibits. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Lancelot reached out and took a paper from the hat even,before he was given permission to.

"What did you get?" Tilly asked with a small smile.

Lance studied the paper for a moment, before speaking. "It says….'Where were you born?'." He paused. "Right. If I'm based on a legend- so, essentially, a storybook character- how can I explain this one?"

"Pick where your story begins?" Jed suggested.

"Eh, I suppose so." Lance cleared his throat and threw his hair to the side. "My story begins in a grand castle, in Banoic, a beautiful kingdom in England. I was born as a strong babe to King Ban of Banoic and Helen of Elaine. It was a sad story, really. My father was not present for my birth….he was fighting a war with some fool named Claudas, the king of the Wasteland. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Be asked, his question directed at Octavius.

The Roman shrugged. "Out of my time period, I am afraid."

"The name sounded Latin. Anyways, so there I was, just my mother and I, when we learned about the death of my father."

The gathered exhibits gave a few muttered 'awws' and apologetic remarks. Lance raised a hand and waved beckoned for them to stop.

"It was tragic. Me, a helpless babe, alone with no father, and a mother who barely noticed me. She neglected me, because I reminded her too much about my father. So, I was to be sent off to live with my uncle, King Bors of Guane. But he, too, was broken by the loss of my father. He died from heartbreak. And I, the lonely and forgotten little Galahad, was kidnapped- although, in my eyes, she saved me- by Niniane, the Lady of the Lake. She saved my life and raised me as her own. She named me Lancelot, and I was given the title of King's Son. That is where my story began." He looked around at the others.

Teddy gave a nod of agreement. "That is exactly how I remember that story. Was the Lady of the Lake really involved with Merlin and Morgan?"

"As a matter of fact, as the story goes, she was. She had taken Merlin prisoner and made him teach me." Lance explained. He then smirked. "You could say he was my….homeschool teacher."

"So, you were orphaned by your family, and taken in by a water spirit?" Sacagawea asked curiously.

Lance thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Something like that. A witch, more like, but uh...don't ever tell her that." They were silent for a moment. "Right, anyone else have a tragic birth story?"

Teddy smirked and looked up at the knight. "Mine wasn't so much tragic, but a story of success. I was born on October 27th, 1858, in New York City. My parents were named Theodore Roosevelt Senior and Martha Bulloch Roosevelt. Although, aunts and uncles called them 'Thee' and 'Mittie'. Of course, those names never caught on with the children of the family, since they were considered disrespectful if used by a child...you know what I mean."

The other exhibits, amd Tilly, nodded understandingly.

"I also had a number of brothers and sisters, and more cousins than I could count. I wish I could remember them all. Rather unfortunately," Teddy continued, his voice changing a bit. "I was born weak and sick, because I had an extreme case of asthma. It was almost crippling for me."

"I understand that," Octavius said fervently. "I had tuberculosis growing up. It came at random intervals, but it never ceased to make me ill when it decided to expose itself."

"Indeed, that is not fun either," Teddy agreed. "Now, as I was saying, I had crippling asthma. Some nights, the attacks would be so bad, that my father would take me for rides in the buggy so I could clear my lungs. I'll tell you one thing, I loved taking those rides. Cool nights with the moon in the sky and the wind in against my face...cities didn't reek as bad as they do nowadays. It was quite a nice place to grow up. But yet, I found myself unable to do even the smallest physical activities."

Till frowned and folded her hands on top of the table. "I thought this was supposed to be some sort of motivational story or a success tale or something like that."

Teddy gave her a sheepish smile and adjusted his glasses. "Well, yes, it is. I was getting to that. Even as a sickly child, I never gave up. I found my moxy and I trained myself to become stronger, faster, and smarter. Until I became the man I am now." He opened his arms and grinned widely. "Through hard work and perseverance. You can see where that got me."

"Got yah the presidency, that's wha' it got yah." Jed said matter of factly, crossing his arms and giving a proud nod. "Of America."

Octavius looked at his cowboy friend curiously. "I am still quite confused about what this president person is."

"I have to agree with Octavius," Ahkmenrah added, just as curiously. "What exactly is a president again?"

Jed looked up and exchanged a glance with Teddy. "Yah wanna tell 'em?"

"I might as well." Teddy cleared his throat and looked between the Roman and the Egyptian. "A president is a man who governs the country of the United States of America, lads. He's an elected official who works for the executive branch. But he does not, however, hold all the power- unless the people love him, that is."

Ahkmenrah knitted his eyebrows. "Your presidents do not last very long, do they?" He asked with a grim voice.

"No, only for about eight years at most. I tried to run for four more years, but that was unconstitutional, I suppose."

"Oh." Octavius scratched his chin and looked up at the president. "I was assuming that you meant they were killed."

"That happened too, I'm afraid." Teddy explained. "But not quite as often as your emperors."

Octavius shifted and gave a huff at the jab. "Perhaps you are right. Romans never seem to be happy with their leaders."

"Kinda like today." Jed chirped up.

Everyone chuckled, except for Tilly. She looked rather impatient. "Could we move this along, please? We don't have all night."

"Right." Teddy cleared his throat. "I've finished my story. Who wants to take the next one?"

"I will." Sacagawea spoke up from beside him. She leaned forward and smiled as she began to tell her birth story. "I was born in the North American country, during the spring. I believe it was 1788. My father was called Smoked Lodge, and my mother was called Otter Woman. I was one of two children; my brother was called Cameahwait. We grew up in our village in Idaho- at least, what the Americans called Idaho. I was a princess, in a way, of the Shoshone. I grew up according to our customs." She paused to smile. "In the most beautiful land in the whole world. There were hills, and a few mountains- lush green forests and grasslands and beautiful, free-flowing rivers. It was home for me."

"Sounds like a nice place ta settle down," Jed said almost dreamily. "I gotta love that typ'a landscape. It's beautiful, really. Wouldn't yah say, Ockie?"

The Roman shrugged. "Perhaps. Although, I have seen a number of striking landscapes in my time. But the Americas do sound quite beautiful."

"They were," Sacagawea said with a grin. After a moment, her grin turned into a frown, and her voice grew cold. "I only stayed there for twelve years, until the day I was kidnapped by the Hidatsa tribe. After that, my whole life was...different."

The exhibits were respectfully silent. Each one looked sorry for the story the Shoshone woman had told them. Teddy put an arm around her shoulders in a hug. After a moment of silence, Sacagawea finally cleared her throat and continued.

"Do not feel sorry for me. My life did get better….but that is not important right now. Did anybody else want to go?"

"I...suppose I can go next," Octavius spoke up after a moment. "If no one else wants to go before me-"

Jed gave him a shove. "Jus' go, Ockie. Yah gotta parake too."

Octavius shifted once again into a more comfortable situation, hanging his legs over Teddy's arm. "I...have a lot to say about my birth, but only because it is the lesser of the known births between us all."

"You're joking," Lance snorted and crossed his arms. "Surely my own birth was the most intricate."

"Have you seen a Roman family tree before?" Ahkmenrah interjected. "It is like a tangle of hair in a drain. Complicated, interweaving, a mess of spider's webs. Like Roman politics as well."

Everyone looked at Octavius, who shrugged. "He is right. Now, I was born in the city of Velletri I was not born in the city of Rome, and therefore, not considered a Roman citizen. In a way, I was born an outsider. Citizenship was quite odd in my time. To be a citizen of Rome, one had to be born in the city, or on one of the Seven Hills inside the city. The only other way was to be granted citizenship by the Senate, but that was nearly impossible for most. The Senate could be a fickle bunch….as I was saying, I was born in the village of Velletri. My father was known as Gaius Octavius Thurinus- he was a politician of the lower order- and my mother was called Atia. I-"

"Hold on a minute," Tilly raised her hand to silence him. "Your father was also named Gaius Octavius?"

Octavius nodded and grinned proudly. "I come from a long line of proud Gaius Octavius', all coming from humble birth."

"How many Octavius' were there?" Ahkmenrah asked curiously.

"Five."

Jed gaped. "There were FIVE Ockies'?"

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. "I believe they would be called Octavii."

"They were," Octavius agreed. "As I had been saying, I come from a long line of Gaius Octavius'. Leaving me to be called, well, Gaius Octavius Thurinus. I had-"

"Thurinus?" Lance stifled a laugh. "Your name was Thurinus?"

"Yes, it was," Octavius replied indignantly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh. no, not at all," Lance looked away from him, then muttered under his breath, "Thurinus….haha."

"As I have been trying to say, I was born Gaius Octavius Thurinus, and I had two sisters- Octavia the Elder, who was my half-sister, and Octavia the Younger, who was my biological sister. Needless to say, I-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute-" Jed raised a hand to stop his friend from speaking. "You had _sisters_?"

"Yes…"

"Both named Octavia?"

"Well, yes…"

"The Elder an' the Younger?"

"Yes, that is what I said…"

Both Jed and Lance burst out laughing.

Octavius' face turned a bright red at his embarrassment. "What is all this, then? Mocking my name, mocking the names of my sisters? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Jed chortled as he tried to stop laughing. "It's jus' so stupid soundin' it's hilarious…."

"Were they- were they-" Lance took a deep breath, his face broken into a grin. "Were they- were they hot?"

Octavius gaped indignantly. "What do you mean, 'Were they hot?'! Why would you ask that!?"

"I want to see this for myself. Tilly, the phone, if you will."

Tilly breathed a sigh and handed the knight her phone. There was no point fighting him over it.

Lance hurriedly tapped away at the keyboard, Jed crossing the table to climb up his arm and look over his shoulder. Ahkmenrah moved in closer as well, while Tilly, even, glanced at the screen curiously. Much to Octavius' dismay.

"They are!" Lance roared out with laughter.

Octavius cringed and looked down at his feet. "Could you not look at them in that way…"

"Of course, it isn't much to look at, since they are only statues, but still- not too bad."

"Please, could you withhold from looking at my sisters? As their brother it is not something I am alright with."

The knight passed the phone to Attila, who took it and grinned. "Bi ünekheer unagakh bolno."

Ahkmenrah burst into laughter and covered his mouth, breathing in a gasp as he said, "What makes it funnier is that they are statues!"

"What did he say?" Octavius demanded. "Tell me now!"

"He said," Ahkmenrah gave another gasp, tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes. "He said he would definitely smash!"

"I would too!" Lance laughed.

"Smash? The statues? I do not understand."

"Ah crap. Nobody tell 'im!" Jed warned.

"No, somebody tell me." Octavius countered. "What does 'smash' mean?"

No one answered him at first, all of them catching the legitimately confused look on Octavius' face.

Jed cleared his throat and walked back over to his Roman friend, his hands in his pockets and his face red. "Well, Ockie, erm….smash is modern slang fer...uh…yah know...doin' the do."

Octavius frowned. "Doing the…you uncultured, scruffy, sick, savage barbarians! I ought to-"

"Relax, dwarf, we are only kidding." Lance said boorishly.

"That does not mean you have to say it…"

Tilly cleared her throat. "Octavius, why don't you finish your story?"

"Oh. Yes, I...suppose I should." He sat back down on Teddy's arm and settled again. "I had two sisters, both of them older than me. They were quite kind to me, especially Octavia the Younger. She practically raised me, since my father was often busy doing his administrative duties and my mother was busy keeping up her social appearances- as women do. I was very close to her. We became even closer after my father died. I was four at the time. My mother remarried a man named Lucius Marcius Philippus, who was quite kind to me and raised me as his own. And then….and then he, too, died. After that, well...I was adopted at eighteen by my great-uncle, Julius Caesar, who raised me from there, until...until he, too, died- murdered by those he called his friends. Then my mother died, and my eldest sister left to start her own life. And I, well...I was alone after that." He bowed his head. "It was very lonely during that time."

Jed reached out and gently patted his shoulder. "Yah ne'er told me 'bout that."

Octavius shrugged and looked down at the table. "I never wanted to talk about it. It never needed to come up."

Silence again. Tilly let out a deep breath and looked around the table. "Alright then...who next? Ahk? Attila? Jed?"

"I'll go 'head an' tell yah mine." Jed decided. "Mine's a lil' less traumatic, compared ta the rest of yah...I'm one've twelve kids."

Tilly raised her eyebrows and gaped down at the cowboy. "You had _eleven_ siblings?"

Jed nodded and smirked. "Ah yeah. Lemme think...there was Almira, Ralph, Ira, Austin, an' Eunice, Cyrus, an'...lemme see….Sally, Betsy, Benjamin, Peter, an' lil' Nelson. Lemme tell yah somethin': Christmas at my place? Crazy."

"That's quite a big family, my boy." Teddy said. "How did you remember all of those birthdays?"

"The same way er'eyone 'members birthdays- when ma writes yah a letter 'bout it."

The exhibits chuckled and Tilly smirked. "I still do that with my sisters."

"Quite a common thing, ain' it? Anyhow, I was born in the winter, in New York, 1799. Mah ma's name was Sally, an' mah pa was also called Jedediah Smith….the _first._ " He added emphasis to the last word. "My full name was Jedediah Strong Smith- 'cause I was a strong man, yah know."

"Oh, yes," Octavius smirked and rolled his eyes. "Such a strong man."

Jed elbowed him and continued. "I stayed wit' my parents 'till I was a young man, then I wen' off an' took ta explorin' the world."

"Hm." Tilly grumbled, resting her hand on her chin. "Yes that one was quite interesting. Thanks for the info, Jed. Ahk, you want to go next?"

Jed frowned and turned to Octavius. "Did she find mah story borin'?"

Octavius shrugged. "I found it quite interesting- even though you have told me the story many times before."

"Thanks, Ockie."

Ahkmenrah looked around him at the watching faces, a nervous look gracing his own face. "I...uh...I am not sure I am ready to tell mine yet…"

"Come on, Ahk." Tilly pressed. "Just go ahead and talk. We're all listening to yah."

Ahkmenrah shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his closed hands. "I...would rather not tell my story now…"

"Namaig yavuul. Bi yarikhad belen baina." Attila said from his spot at the table.

The Egyptian gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you, friend. You are most kind. Attila will go first."

The Hun cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, preparing for his spiel. "Bi Züün Yevropt törsön aav, khaan Mundzuk, eej Ifyena nar yum Irena. Bi gürnii noyon baisan. Bi neg düü, Blaida gedeg akhtai. Ter ekhleed khaan bolov. Zarim khümüüs namaig an khiikheer tüüniig alsan gej khelj baina. Magadgüi bi üüniig khiisen baij magadgüi.

"I can translate this," Ahkmenrah cleared his throat and thought for a moment, before speaking. "He was born in Eastern Europe, to King Mundzuk and his mother, Irena. He was born a prince, and had a brother named Bleda. An older brother. He became king before him, for eleven years. According to history, some say he was murdered by Attila, and he says maybe he did, maybe he did not…." He paused. "You...murdered your brother?"

Attila shrugged. "Magadgüi bi khiisen baij magadgüi. Bi khezee ch khelekhgüi. Ene ni namaig ilüü aimshigtai bolgono."

"You will never tell because you want to remain intimidating….right…."

An awkward silence followed, the exhibits and Tilly giving the Hun sideways looks. This did not bother Attila- he did not seem to really notice the looks he was given.

"Right...so...Attila might have murdered his brother...charming…" Tilly turned to Ahkmenrah. "Let's move on."

Ahkmenrah sighed and looked down at his folded hands. "I...was born a prince in Egypt, as you know, to my parents, Merenkahre and Shepseheret. I was their favorite child, althought I had a brother….Khamunrah. There is not much to be said about my childhood; I grew up on the Nile, swam in the waters, watched my father conduct his business, prepared to be a ruler….but I never got that chance, because I, too, was murdered on my eighteenth birthday."

Again, there was silence. Only Jed spoke, his voice dropping to a shaking hiss.

"Kh-Khamunrah…."

Ahkmenrah winced. "Sorry, Jedediah. I...forgot about...all of that."

Jed took a shaky breath and glanced around him for a moment, to assure himself the Egyptian was not nearby. "'S fine…."

Octavius reached out and put an arm around his friend's shoulders comfortingly. "That wicked man is not here, Jedediah. He is dead now. I promise."

"I never heard this story," Tilly said curiously. "Does anybody care to explain?"

"Not now, no," Octavius said sternly. "In fact, I think we should take a brief break."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Sacagawea stood up abruptly and stretched her arms. "Come, Teddy- let us take the boys to get some water."

Teddy carefully raised his arm off of the table and set his hand flat against it, allowing Jed and Octavius to climb off of him.

Lancelot stood as well, nudging Ahkmenrah with a smirk. "Come on, let's go bug those camel ladies for a while."

"Great...sounds fun…I guess…"

Attila stayed where he was at the table, curiously watching Tilly, who stared back with a rather intimidated look.

The first information conversation had not gone as planned. She would give them an hour break. Then, it would be time to talk again.


End file.
